1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positioning mechanism, more particularly, to a positioning mechanism configured with a clamping assembly, and a bonding device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A bonding device with a positioning mechanism is used in product manufacturing to bond a first workpiece to a second workpiece. The positioning mechanism includes a loading member and a positioning member. The loading member defines a positioning groove in the top surface of the second workpiece and a positioning cutout in the bottom of the positioning groove. The positioning groove is defined to receive the first workpiece. The positioning cutout allows the second workpiece to pass through. When bonding, the positioning member rests against the first workpiece in the positioning groove of the loading member. The second workpiece is driven to rest against the first workpiece through the positioning cutout of the loading member. However, the bottom surface of the positioning member entirely rests against the first workpiece, so when thicknesses of the first workpiece are uneven due to fabrication tolerances and errors, the first workpiece becomes tilted, thereby negatively impacting bonding quality of the workpieces.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.